bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryan Ballantine
is a houseguest on Big Brother Canada 6. Biography Retrieved from Global TV Name: Ryan Ballantine Age: 39 Hometown: Calgary, AB Occupation: Fire safety technician and department manager Relationship status: Married Describe yourself in three words: Sarcastic, lazy, and a troll. There are many sides to Big Brother. Let’s pretend you’re him! What kind of Big Brother would you be? I think you start out with tough and then you have to realize whether or not everybody can handle “tough.” If they can’t handle tough, then sometimes you need to be a bit more free flowing to just make things work. Do you have a strategy to win Big Brother Canada? If you don’t have a strategy at this point, you’re dead. I’m trying work something that’s never been used on BBCAN, which is the opposite alliance. So where you find somebody on the other side of the house that’s your ride or die, they’re not in your alliance, they’re on the other side and you can protect each other from the outside in until you get to the finals. Then you flip in the last six weeks or so and reassemble everything together, but in the mean time you’ve stayed pretty far apart, and nobody knows you’re working together until the very end. What are you known for? I’m known for a couple things. People who know who I am – I do MMA commentary, I’ve got a CFL podcast – I’m kind of very specific to specific things famous, and the hard-core diehard CFL maybe knows who I am. So I’m known for a lot of my broadcasting projects. In my day-to-day life I’m known as the sarcastic troll. I like to make fun of people, and there’s a way to do it so that people understand that you’re saying what you’re saying because it’s funny, and there’s no malice behind it. What part of the Big Brother Canada experience do you think will be hardest for you? First and foremost, I’m going to miss my family. I can’t believe what kind of person wouldn’t say that first when they have a family at home. I’m going to miss my wife and son. My son is crazy funny and makes me laugh every day. And I couldn’t imagine a better wife for me, she fits everything that I lack, she makes up for it incredibly and puts up with a lot. Also, being separated from the outside world (I live on Twitter and Facebook), I’m on social all the time, so being disconnected is going to be really, really weird. Who is your Big Brother Canada idol and why? Kevin is really good because he just came at the game so aggressively the first time and the second time it was a different kind of aggression, it was more of a muted aggression. He manipulated the house into doing what he wanted them to do without them knowing, which was far more successful for him. What do people from Calgary have that gives them an edge to win Big Brother Canada? Calgary is an industrious place, we do what’s needed to succeed. There’s a ruthlessness to Alberta that is different than other places in the country. Saskatchewan has natural resources but they’re known as friendlier people. Out west, Alberta I think stands alone as more of an aggressive place, and that wears on you. You get what you want, you get what you need, and do what you have to do to get there. Player History - Big Brother Canada 6 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother Trivia References External Links Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 6 (CAN) Contestants